


he bleeds black

by cherry_shot



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Daddy Kink, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Psychological Torture, Self-Harm, Sexual Manipulation, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Trypophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_shot/pseuds/cherry_shot
Summary: They were sick; Josh and his want to guzzle down the cherry wine that flowed within the veins he loved to cut open, Tyler and his need to break and shatter those rental skeletal structures, and Blurry and his need to just love and love and love.They were sick, but Tyler lived to serve so long as he got something to chew on and Josh didn’t mind death so long as he could eat. And Blurry? Blurry just wanted to carve open his chest to let his heart breath.Tyler was good with ribs and Josh knew all too well how to sever an artery. He loved Blurry’s black blood.





	1. temper tantrum

Josh leaned back against the cool, cement wall behind him, and smiled fondly as Tyler shrieked in front of him. 

He twirled and danced in front of Josh, miles of soft legs bare and shimmering in the low light of the room and Josh swore he stuck his hips out at that angle on purpose to draw his attention. It was working, Josh could barely keep his eyes focused on the prize Tyler stood in front of as his gaze travelled again and again down from Tyler’s tuft of brown hair to his skin tight black shirt and shorts and finally to those long, long legs. 

He let himself imagine how hard his lungs must’ve been working to pump air through that tiny body as Tyler twirled. 

Lungs were never his favorite, but Tyler made everything sweet. 

Tyler shirked again, what was supposed to be laughter dragging across Josh’s eardrums like broken glass and he grimaced as Tyler swung the heavy hammer he held in his hands up onto his shoulder. 

“You like livin’?” He asked, stepping to the side and allowing Josh to stare directly at the prize he’d collected earlier that night. The woman’s hair was matted with dirt and dried blood and her mascara had stained her face due to the tears that had trekked down it earlier that night. She had been a screamer at first, but Tyler liked it when they yelled and had proceeded to carve into the fleshy back of her calves until she tore her vocal cords. 

Now she said barely held upright by the cuffs trapping her loosely to the chair, glancing up at Tyler’s grin with tired eyes that barely showed the fear she must’ve felt once she realized what the plastic sheet beneath her chair meant. 

“Do ya?” Tyler asked again, placing one hand on his hip as he cocked his head expectantly at the women. She said nothing, at this point Josh wasn’t sure if she was even able to speak, but still Tyler scoffed as though she had offended him and backhanded her across the face before examining his cracked, blue tinted nails. His hammer dropped down to the floor with a thud and Tyler dragged the wooden handle behind him, causing the metal head to squeak uncomfortably as it scraped along the cement floor, as he crouched in front the women. 

Josh could tell Tyler was smiling as he licked a long stripe down the woman’s thigh, bare and pin pricked with deep holes covered in crusted blood from when Tyler had made them hours earlier. He swirled his tongue around her bruised kneecaps before reaching her calves and biting down on the raw, exposed flesh with all his might. 

She screamed, loudly, and Tyler grinned triumphantly around the piece of flesh in his mouth as she sobbed. 

It was a good thing Josh had never liked legs. To tough. 

Tyler spit the skin out, and turned to Josh with red teeth as he asked, “Ain’t she pretty when she cries Joshie? Makes me wanna cut open her chest.” 

Josh shook his head no, because that's where his treasures were and he couldn’t trust Tyler to keep calm once he saw her bones. 

Pouting, Tyler turned away from the women and slunk over to where Josh stood still leaning on the wall as he said, lip stuck out, “Please Joshie, I’ll be real careful with her. I’ll keep everything inside all nice and pretty for you.” Halfway through his plea, Tyler’s eyes had grown dark and Josh watched in fascination as Tyler walked back to the women, holding his hammer up tight, saying, “Just wanna cut her open s’all, wanna break those nice ribs and chew up her heart.” 

“No Tyler.” 

Josh said, voice low and rough from lack of use and to his delight Tyler didn’t argue, choosing instead to press his skeletal fingers into the bruises that littered the woman's face as he whispered, “You’re lucky Joshie like how ginger’s taste, otherwise I’d make you hurt so bad.” 

“Fuck you.” She said, and spat up towards Tyler who didn’t even flinch as the glob of blood and saliva landed next to his eye and dripped slowly down his face. 

Instead he smiled and cracked his neck, twice, and Josh clenched his fist as he watched the way Tyler loomed over her, hammer already swinging back above his head. 

“Shouldn’t hav’ done that silly, now you gotta hurt.” Before she could reply Tyler swung his hammer down, the rusted metal making a low swish through the air before it smacked into her face followed by a loud crack that sent shivers down to the tips of Josh’s numb toes. Tyler raised his arm and swung down again, and again, and again, and again even though the woman's eyes had died with the first hit he kept swinging. By the time he was done, her jaw lay halfway across the room with it’s body lying bent and disfigured on the shining plastic of the floor. 

He’d knocked her off the chair and Josh closed eyes, sighing quietly to himself, as he silently took in the sounds of the room. Tyler’s heavy, wet breaths, the electric hum of the lights above them, and the steady drip drip drip of the women’s warm blood onto the plastic. 

Josh’s stomach rumbled. 

“You all done having your little temper tantrum?” Josh asked, leaning back against the wall completely indifferent to the tiny spots of blood freckled across his face. 

“It wasn’t a tantrum.” Tyler said, panting as he stood still hunched over the body before swinging the hammer up over his bony shoulder and turning back to Josh with a spin. He looked disgusting, and Josh grinned at the way Tyler’s shirt stuck to his stomach and chest from how it was slick with blood. 

“Oh please,” Josh said, pushing off the wall and past Tyler to look down at the women who had been breathing moments ago, licking his lips as he observed the way her lower jaw had been completely removed from the remainder of her face, leaving a wide, fleshy hole in it’s place, “You acted like a baby, getting all worked up over something so stupid.” 

“Does that make you my daddy?” Tyler asked, before letting out a high pitched squeal of laughter at the face Josh pulled. 

“Don’t be an idiot.” Josh spat back, kicking the corpse with one foot and practically drooling at the sight of the still warm blood oozing out from the woman’s stomach and face. 

“You gonna eat her up Joshie?” Tyler asked, and Josh suddenly realized that he was standing mere inches from Josh’s face, eyes wide and sparkling as he snapped his teeth, “Are ya?” 

“Yes.” Josh barely let the word fly out from between his clenched teeth before Tyler was upon him, hammer dropped down to the floor as dug his nails in Josh’s arms while he bit Josh’s lips, teeth chasing after them as Tyler kissed him. For a moment Josh let Tyler kiss him, arms straight down by his side while he focused on feeling the rapid fire beat of Tyler’s heart through his chest, before his mouth began to taste sour and bland and he felt himself pushing Tyler away. 

“Go ahead,” Tyler said as Josh stared at him, humming in appreciation as Josh’s grip on his arms tightened, his eyes wide and dark and he said, “I want ya to.” 

Josh didn’t wait for any further instructions, instead pulling his arm back before throwing it forward and catching Tyler right in the jaw with his fist. He stumbled back, falling down to the floor from the force of Josh’s hit, and Josh watched in fascination as dark red began to drip out of Tyler’s mouth as he laughed. 

“You really got an arm don’t ya Joshie?” Tyler said, leaning back on his elbows as he looked up at Josh from hooded eyes, still laughing quietly as he touched his throbbing face. As Josh looked down at him, eyes growing darker with each drop of blood that trailed down from Tyler’s wet mouth and fell to the floor (what a waste), Tyler stopped laughing and spread his knees wider as he looked up at Josh’s hungry face. “Don’t ya wanna taste me?” He asked, spitting out a mouthful of blood and saliva and letting it fall down his chin and neck as Josh watched with clenched fists. 

As he reached down to grab Tyler’s shirt, Tyler laughed again before kicking a leg up around Josh’s waist and whispering, “Am I cute when I bleed?” 

“No.” Was all Josh responded before pressing Tyler up against the wall as he attacked his mouth, kissing him fiercely as his tongue slipped between those bruised lips to lap up the reward inside. Tyler never tasted like rust, only a faint metallic aftertaste lingering between the rich sweetness of the red that poured out from him each time he let Josh open him up. 

And Josh loved making him bleed. 

Tyler twisted his tongue within Josh’s mouth, jerking his hips up against Josh’s cold ones as he clashed their teeth together. Josh tasted the ivory within his mouth, and allowed himself the treat of Tyler’s warm blood despite how he heard the heavy steps thudding down the stairs to the basement. 

They still hadn’t cleaned up their mess. 

While Josh was thinking, Tyler had moved towards mania and was already twitching under Josh’s fingertips as his kisses turned into snarls. When Tyler pulled away, mouth angling towards Josh’s neck instead of his lips the feet Josh had heard spoke, voice low and booming. 

“Tyler.” Was all he had to say and Tyler was ducking away from Josh, fingers and lips still twitching as adrenaline sprinted through his veins. Tyler raised his hand up to his mouth, gnawing at his own fingers harder than was safe and Blurry crossed the room in three long strides, capturing Tyler’s red hands with his own and tying them tightly in a spare piece of fabric as he said, “Upstairs, I want you in the living room.” 

“Wanna watch Joshie cook,” Tyler said, scrunching his nose up towards Blurry as he attempted to wring his tied hands with little success. 

“No.” Blurry said, hand reaching up to squeeze Tyler’s neck just long enough to stop Tyler’s twitching as his eyes fluttered shut from the lack of oxygen, “This is Josh’s special time, what do we do when it’s Josh’s time?” 

“Let him be alone.” Tyler responded automatically, and Josh forced his eyes to stay watching the exchange instead of staring at the mangled body bleeding out feet away. 

“Good boy, now go.” Tyler was gone the minute Blurry finished speaking and Josh could hear him muttering quietly “onethreefivetwofoursix” as he went by, stumbling up the stairs in his blood slick clothing until he was out of their sight. 

Blurry and Josh both stared at the woman for a minute longer, each of their minds racing with their respective fantasies of exactly how they could fill up the empty abyss within their minds with that slowly decaying flesh: one with love and one with meat. But then Tyler’s quiet whines from the living room called Blurry away from the body and he trudged up the stairs with heavy feet, leaving Josh alone with his feast. 

Josh watched him disappear up the stairs, door swinging closed behind him and he sighed happily at the silence it granted to him. He knew he’d hear the noises once he went upstairs, but for the next few moments alone with his meal Josh savoured the silence. Grabbing the tools he’d brought down earlier, Josh pulled on the tight latex gloves he always wore when touching his food over his hands and smoothed down the stiff front of his white jumpsuit before heading into the center of the room. 

He worked in silence, draining the blood out from it’s neck and carving up the arms, torso, and face into neat little chunks before carefully removing the shiny organs from their flesh covered nest and into the ice bucket he;d brought. 

For a moment he paused, debating if he should take the bones out as well or if he should let Tyler do the honor, but deced against it moments later as he pulled out those pearly white lines and curves with ease. He’d let Tyler pick off the bits of red and black that stuck to the bones, he’d almost bitten off a piece of Josh earlier and that kind of behavior couldn’t be rewarded. 

Once he was satisfied with his collection, Josh stood and unzipped his now pink jumpsuit and let it fall next to the skin suit and hair that lay on the floor before gathering up his buckets and bags and making his way up the creaking stairs. 

The moment the door opened he could hear it. 

It always sounded like it hurt but Tyler had assured him time and time again that it didn’t, but Josh wasn’t convinced. The slick sound of skin against skin reached Josh’s ears, and he steeled his face together at the jumbled and off beat melody of Blurry’s throaty groans alongside Tyler’s breathy whines reached his ears. 

He’d never understand this part. 

He dropped off the buckets in the kitchen, taking time to perfectly place the bursting blood bag in the fridge and position the slices of flesh and vein he planned to taste just right on the countertop (he left the bones spread out haphazardly on the kitchen table because he new Tyler would mess them up regardless), before walking slowly towards the living room. 

Tyler was bent over the coffee table, shorts gone and shirt hiked halfway up his back as Blurry, fully dressed, pushed his hips further into Tyler. The floral kimono he liked so much was stuffed loosely into Tyler’s mouth, and Josh walked around to the other side of the room so he could observe the way Tyler drooled around it as Blurry gripped a hand in his hair and buried his hips as he pushed deeper into him. Josh watched with clinical indifference at the way Tyler cried out with each twist of Blurry’s hips, his own body flushed and sweaty as his bound hands twitched in attempt to relieve the pressure building up between his legs. 

There was still blood on his face, having dried now into redish-brown freckles across his cheekbones and jawline but neither Blurry nor Tyer seemed to notice this waste. 

“Da, daddy, b-blur please oh..god!” 

“That’s my good boy Tyler, my fucking slut, look so pretty all tied up for me.” 

“There’s blood on your face Tyler.” 

Tyler said nothing in response to Josh, just gave a half hearted attempt to smirk up at him before his head lolled to the side as Blurry hit the spot (that was different from how Tyler would hit himself and different from how Josh would hit a meal but the same as how Blurry would hit Tyler when he pretended to be bad) that Josh didn’t understand. 

Blurry looked up at Josh, who stood straight as a rod while Tyler sobbed in front of him, smiling lightly before saying, “I’ll take care of it Joshie, why don’t you go fix dinner while I finish making Tyler feel good?” 

Josh nodded, and left the room without his blood. Tyler’s cries and Blurry’s skin followed him into the kitchen, but every sound washed away as he turned on the stove top, pulling on his apron and turning on his radio. George Bizet’s Les Toreadors rung through the kitchen and Josh smiled to himself, moving around the kitchen with practiced ease as the sound of singer's voice was punctuated by the accompanying orchestra, the sizzle of the stove, and the sound of wet skin from the other room. 

He sliced the few pieces of arm he wanted to cook, placing them into the oven once it had warmed, before turning to the heart he had been eyeing since the moment Tyler had brought his meal home. Placing his hand over top it, he closed his eyes and imagined the steady thump thump coming from the living room to be the lifeless beat of the raw, bleeding heart. He pan seared it for barely a second, just long enough that it was warm once again but still soft enough that Josh could consider it raw. 

Josh continued cooking for the next hour, setting the table the precise way he liked it, forks facing north away from the sun and its burning rays and the wine glasses for Blurry and himself each filled with their own poison while Tyler’s plate lay partnered with the small pink dish he loved it. Josh placed the four pills, two white, one red, and one sharp, on the plate so they could mimic the love Josh couldn’t understand as he finished the main course. 

Just as Josh pulled out the pan from the oven he heard the final shout and slumping thud from the living room signalling they were done, and he took his place at the table as he waited for the others to join him. 

Tyler came in first, shorts long gone as he was now wearing Blurry’s boxers, the same black skin tight shirt which shone wet and still sticky with red in the low light of the dining room, the kimono he’d had in his mouth moments before (Josh could see the wet patch on his left shoulder), and a blissed out expression. He slipped into his seat across from Josh and tossed back his two white pills dry as he smiled dreamily across the table. Blurry came next, kissing Tyler on the head before taking his place at the head of the table while Tyler swallowed his red pill. 

Blurry emptied a packet of white powder into the clear tonic in his glass, before raising his wineglass towards Josh who raised his back as well. Josh’s dark red cocktail sloshed around the inside of his cup and he sighed in content as it slid down his throat, Blurry smiling over at him while Tyler grimaced around his sharp pill. 

The sat in comfortable silence, Josh’s opera record still playing in the background as he served their meals. Tyler’s plate was filled with the dusty remains of his pill and the still meaty bones Josh had brought him (he’d eat later, he still had to be sick and Blurry didn’t want him to vomit up Josh’s hard work), and Blurry took the cooked meat while Josh got the raw heart all to himself. 

Tyler hiccuped as he took a too big sip of Blurry’s drink to help the sharp pill slid down his bruised throat, and giggled loudly as he swayed in his seat. 

Josh had already began to dig past the warm outer layers of his meal, fingers red as it bleed over his hands while his mouth ate deeper into it, and Blurry placed a steady hand on Tyler’s thigh before saying, mostly too himself, “Dinner is served.”


	2. butterfly kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw:  
> visualizations of self harm, graphic depictions of self mutilation, emotional/physical torture in reposes to self harm, age regression/sexual age play in response to torture. 
> 
> please heed these warnings.

Tyler could hear the yelling in his head, but he tucked it back behind his thoughts and memories and focused on the task at hand: the blood running over his palms. 

Sometimes Tyler’s mind got so loud, it felt like someone had taken the hammer he always held and was hitting nails continuously into his skull, splitting it open. When his mind got this way, Tyler couldn't function, couldn’t breathe under the stress of trying to fight back against the nails digging deeper and deeper into his mind. He felt like he needed to pry open his ribs with crow bars in order to let his lungs breathe, needed to smash his head against the cement walls of the basement until his skull would crack open and he could reach into whatever was screaming inside his head. 

The only thing that ever pulled in out of this self-destructive solution was blood. Thick and red he needed it oozing out of punctured skin, down across his shaking hands. 

He needed to taste it. 

It didn’t matter whose it was (his or one of Josh’s meals) but Tyler knew Blurry didn’t like it when he cut himself up, exposing the pretty little veins underneath his skin, all tied up in red knots like bows. Tyler liked to watch them pump his blood, watching them expand and close before he could cut them open and lap up the sweet red inside. 

He wasn’t like Josh, he didn’t want to eat himself up. 

He just wanted to hurt. 

The razor blade in his hand flittered back the dim lights of the back room Tyler had shoved himself into, crammed next to dirtied dish towels and big bottles of bleach and away from any prying eyes. He was being bad, but Ty knew he needed to. 

The feathered out bee sting cuts drew open his veins, turning into Blurry’s nails down his back as he cut deeper and further into his paper thin skin. 

Tyler sighed out as he slit himself open, watching with fascination as beads of red appeared over his skin, quickly turning into rivers of red as he cut again and again, past the skin past the flesh down to the fucking bone he just needed to see that bone to break it and shatter it not only the bone it his arm every bone in his body he wanted to bleed and bleed and bleed so he could just- 

“Tyler!” 

Jerking back further into his hidden space, Tyler dropped his blade in shock and curled his red arm towards his chest as Josh stared down at him, mouth agape as he glared at the blood. 

“What have you done Ty?” Josh asked, hands reaching forward to grab at Tyler’s shirt, pulling him out of the acidic smelling closet and towards the stairs, “Why’d you go and do that?” They passed the damp walls, flickering lights, and cavernous stained floors quickly despite Tyler’s struggling. He tried to pull himself out of Josh’s grip, twisting and bending backwards as he fingernails dragged across the concrete walls. 

“Don’t wan’ him!” Tyler shrieked, blood dripping down over Josh’s hand as he flailed wildly, desperate to pull away from Josh’s strong hands and back to his hidden sanctuary to cut down deeper to his bone. Ignoring him, Josh tightened his grip and Tyler’s eyes fluttered back at the sharp pain as Josh dragged him up the stairs. As he threw open the door in the kitchen Tyler jerked himself out of his pleasing haze of sharp stings and dull aches as he realized where Josh was taking him. He screamed out again, fighting even harder to pull out of Josh’s grip as he kicked his legs out without aim or care who they hit. 

“Baby, baby calm down.” Suddenly Ty felt Josh drop his wrist, feeling new, stronger arms wrap around his waist, and he buried his face in the familiar chest, digging his nose into the crook of Blurry’s shoulder. Without realizing it, Tyler had begun to cry and he only sobbed harder as he bled over Blur’s white shirt. 

“Josh, can you get me the gauze.” 

“Dadda don’t cover em up, please, I needed it I need em,” Tyler said, babbling into Blurry’s chest as he hit on him weakly, not really trying to escape any longer, just trying to show his discontent with his current situation. 

“Shush Tyler,” Blurry said, petting over Ty’s head before he reached up to take the gauze from Josh’s outstretched hand. He pushed Tyler back away from him, leading him further into the kitchen by his good arm while Josh fumed behind them. 

Setting Tyler up on the counter, Blur smiled up at him and brushed away the remaining tears on his cheeks as he said, “I need to bandage ya arm baby, you gonna be a good boy for me?” 

Still clutching his arm to his chest, Tyler’s eyes flashed back to where Josh stood still glaring at him before back to Blur’s relaxed face, Ty slowly let go of his arm and held it out for Blurry. 

“There’s my good boy,” Blurry cooed, wiping of the dry and cracked streaks of maroon and burgundy from Tyler’s skin before he began to wrap up the wounds, white bandage mummifying Tyler’s broken skin. Seeing his masterpieces being covered, Tyler kicked his legs forward and began crying again, covering his face with his free hand while Blurry worked. “You need to hold ma’ hand baby?” Blurry asked and Tyler nodded, biting his lip as he held out his good hand for Blurry to hold. 

“You should beat him.” Josh said, arms crossed and brows furrowed as he spoke

“Josh.” Blurry warned, voice low and drawn out as Tyler whined behind him, tightening his hold on his hand. 

“You know I’m right,” Josh said, kicking back off the wall and stomping over to where Blurry stood in front of Tyler (who at this point was trying to hide behind Blurry without much success) as he stuck his finger in Blur’s face, “He’s never gonna learn if you baby him like this.” 

“Joshie.” Tyler whined, chewing on his thumb nail as he looked over at Josh, confused as to why he was trying to get him in trouble. 

“He was bad.” Josh said, ignoring Tyler and choosing to glare directly at Blurry instead as he continued, “And he’s not going to stop fucking cutting himself up if you don’t whip him! If you don’t do it I will Blurry, we don’t need him dead.” Blurry didn't say anything, just kept his hand on Tyler’s bandaged arm and Ty felt his heartbeat increase as he waited for his Daddy to shoot down Josh’s plan. 

“Daddy?” Tyler asked, scooting away from Josh as he reached out for Blurry. 

“Alright,” Blurry said, grabbing Tyler’s hands as Josh grinned smugly. Mouth dropping open in shock, Tyler started crying again as he lunged for Blurry, trying to get away from Josh’s outreached hands. Josh grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked Tyler back roughly, causing stars to dance across his vision as he choked. “No more blood,” Blurry said, following behind them as Josh pulled a screaming Tyler back towards the laundry room, “You got that Josh? I don’t want to see anymore blood today.” 

“Of course.” Josh pushed Tyler up against the wall, wrapping the leather cuffs (instead of the metal ones he had wanted to use at the look Blur shot him) around Tyler’s wrists and yanking them up so Tyler was balancing almost on his toes in the center of the room. 

While Josh riffled through their ‘toy’ closet, looking for whichever implement he wanted to use, Tyler cast a desperate look over towards Blurry as he whined out, “Daddy I’m sorry p-please I won’t do it again, don’t let him do it!” 

Blurry looked away from Tyler’s red cheeks and wet eyes as he turned to approve the leather strap Josh had pulled out of the closet. At his nod Josh slapped it against his hand once and watched as Tyler twitched in fear. 

“How many times did you cut?” Josh asked, walking over to look Tyler in the eye, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look back as he spat out, “Answer me Tyler.” 

“Seven.” Tyler choked out, head slumping down to his chest once Josh had let him go. 

“Then we’ll do fourteen,” Josh said, walking back around to the other side of the room and making eye contact with Blur once before saying, “Count them out.” He didn’t give Tyler time to argue as he swung the strap down on his back twice in quick succession. 

Tyler felt his breath catch in his chest as he forced out, “One, t-two.” He loved giving pain and, usually, loved receiving it. Blurry’s hand slapping his ass or scratching down his back, Josh’s fist before they would kiss, and the constant dull ache from the bruises everyone seemed to leave all over his body. But Tyler did not like feeling powerless, especially when it came to Josh. 

As Josh swung down again, Tyler was reminded of a particularly nasty bruise from their meal a few weeks back as he hit perfectly over his left shoulder. 

“Ten!” Tyler practically screamed out as Josh hit over that same spot again, his legs buckling out underneath him while his eyes drew back up into his head, white hot and searing pain exploding over his body. 

“What’s wrong Ty?” Josh yelled out bitterly, as he swung down onto the other shoulder and then back to Tyler’s lower back as he added, “Thought you liked to hurt, huh? Too much for you now that I’m doing it?” 

Tyler moaned out in pain, unable to even whine out desperately for someone, anyone, to make it stop. His arm burned under the weight of his body, leather cuffs practically cutting of the circulation is his bloodied wrists, and he felt his chest ache as well at Josh’s words. 

Everything hurt, his arm, his back, his brain and Tyler just shook as Josh continued to scream at him. 

He slapped the strap down once more and Tyler practically whispered out “fourteen” as Josh dropped the strap to the floor, panting as he stood for a moment in the middle of the room before storming out past Blurry and into the main house. 

Moving forward, Blurry quickly undid Tyler’s restraints and felt his heart clench as he slumped down into his chest not even fighting against Blur’s arms around him. 

“H-he hates me!” Tyler said, hiccuping as he spoke, and Blur just wrapped his arms tighter around Ty’s waist as he sighed. 

“Josh doesn’t hate you sweetheart,” He said, helping Tyler up to his feet and beginning to lead him upstairs to his room, “He’s just… sensitive about you hurting yourself. We both are Ty.” 

“I’m sorry Daddy, I’m sorry,” Tyler cried, tightening his grip on Blur’s shirt as he sobbed, Blurry winced at the sound of Ty’s anguished cries and wondered if he’d made the wrong choice in letting Josh give him the strap. He picked Tyler up, not even giving his boy the chance to stubble upstairs as he brought him back into his own bedroom, the walls a comforting frayed and faded blue unlike Tyler’s sterile and joyous yellow. 

Once they were in Blur’s room Tyler was already half asleep, suking on the neckline of Blurry’s shirt and he muttered half heard apologizes into his neck, and Blur turned to lay him down in the bed, moving away only for a moment to grab the stuffed rabbit Tyer kept in his room. 

“Here you go baby,” He said, placing the rabbit in Tyler’s arms and sliding into bed next to him. Blur shrugged his shirt off and let Ty roll over into his arms, resting his chin atop Tyler’s head as they lay there.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I just can’t ‘ave ya killin’ ya’self.” Blurry whispered but Tyler was already asleep, twitching slightly as Blur sighed and closed his eyes. 

Upstairs Josh paced around his room till midnight, staring at Tyler’s blood on his hands. 

-../|-\\_..-\\-

The next morning Tyler wouldn’t wake up. 

Normally Tyler was up hours before Blurry, playing quietly next to him and pouncing on Blur’s chest to wake him up once he’d grown bored. But today he only groaned and turned deeper into the pillows when Blurry stirred awake. 

“Tyler? Ya sleepy still?” Blur asked, rubbing smooth circles down Tyler’s back when he shivered. Tyler nodded and shrugged weakly, hugging his stuffed rabbit tighter when Blurry let his hand slip around his waist. “What’s the matt’a baby? Why ya bein’ so quiet, hm?”

“Scared.” Tyler offered weakly and Blurry bit his lip at how little Tyler seemed today. It’d been a long time since he’d regressed this far back, usually only spending nights alone with Blur a bit small but it’d been at least two months since he was truly little. 

“Of me?” Blurry asked and at Tyler’s timid shake of his head, followed by him immediately burying his face in the pillows, Blur cursed and looked up at the ceiling, up to where he knew Josh was. “Tyler, ya ain’t been bad anymore okay? Joshie isn’t gonna be mad sweetheart.” When Tyler didn’t respond, only shaking more, Blurry sighed and pressed a kiss to his forehead as he cooed lightly. 

They laid like that for a little while longer, Blur slipping back to lay fully in bed so to allow Ty to cuddle into his bare chest, sucking lightly on Blurry’s neck for comfort. They could’ve stayed like that all day, but the knock on the bedroom door had Blurry flying out of bed and Tyler cowering in the sheets. 

“S’okay angel,” Blurry said, petting Ty’s hair as he reassured him, “I’ll go talk to Joshie okay, you don’t gotta see him today. Ya just stay here, stay put for Daddy okay?” 

“Okay.” Tyler replied, nibbling on his rabbit’s ear and nodding up at Blurry with those wide, doe eyes. Moving forward out of the door, Blur yanked it open and pushed a surprised Josh out of the way as he closed it behind him, practically yanking Josh down the hallway to the kitchen so to be out of range for Tyler to hear them. 

“Tyler can’t be around you today,” Blurry snapped, attempting to calm his rage as Josh narrowed his eyes at him, opening his mouth to protest, however Blur continued saying, “No I don’t wanna hear it Josh. We shouldn’t’a done that last night, he was in a bad place and now he’s gone.” 

Arms crossed, Josh looked like he wanted to argue but he sighed and, defeated, asked, “How small?” 

“Very.” Blurry replied, walking around Josh to the coffee pot which had, thankfully, already been brewed and poured out a mug adding a heavy amount of the open whiskey bottle he had laying out on the counter. “Thank fuckin’ god he’s lettin’ me in, we’d be screwed if he shut us both out.” 

Taking a deep sip of his drink, Blurry turned around when Josh laid a hand on his shoulder, saying with some sort of emotion (at least as much as Josh was capable of), “I’m... sorry Blur. I still think he needed it.” Josh cringed as he spoke and Blurry pinched his nose as he tried to quell his rage at how Josh was more upset at his apology than he was at Tyler’s distress. He knew Josh loved Tyler, or felt whatever it was he felt in place of love for their baby, and that just saying he was sorry was hard enough for him but Blur couldn’t help but want to punch Josh’s nose in at how unmoved he appeared. 

Blurry might be soft towards Ty, but he knew he was still rock solid when it came to breaking bones. 

“We ain’t huntin’ today.” Blurry replied, downing the rest of his coffee and burning his tongue in the process as he pushed past Josh and back down to his bedroom. Opening the door, Blur’s breathing slowed a bit when he saw his angel sitting up in the bed, hair mussed, playing quietly with his rabbit while he sucked on his thumb. 

“Daddy?” Tyler asked, jumping in shock when the door swung open and visibly relaxing when he saw it was Blur. He hugged his stuffed rabbit closer to himself as Blurry closed the door, asking, “Is Joshie gonna beat me again?” 

“No sweetheart, he ain’t.” Blurry said, crossing over the room to ruffle Tyler’s hair. After a minute or two he finally managed to coax Tyler out of bed, with promise of breakfast, and picked him up when he yawned, sleepily making grabby hands up towards Blur. Tyler in hand, Blur made his way out to the kitchen and set him up on the counter as he turned around to riffle through their empty cupboards. 

He tried not to notice Tyler’s blood, which was dried on the floor in little specks from last night. 

“What’cha want sugar?” Blur asked and Tyler shrugged in response, picking at the fur on his toy as he swung his legs. 

“I dunno.” Tyler mumbled, rubbing at his eyes and Blurry turned away from him as he reached up into the medicine cabinet. He yanked out a pill bottle full of benadryl and dumped a few out on the counter, crushing them into a fine dust before sweeping them into Tyler’s favourite sippy cup. Turning to the fridge, Tyler giving him none of his attention as he played with the stuffed toy his hand, Blurry poured the remainder of their milk in the cup and shoved it in the microwave for a few seconds. 

With the ding, Tyler looked up from his toy and grinned as he watched Blurry sprinkle a dash of cinnamon and the other half of the Xanax he’d taken last night into the milk as he swung his legs happily. He reached his hands out for the cup and Blurry placed it in Tyler’s small hands, helping him off the counter and leading him into the living. 

The room was in shambles as it always was, but Blur dusted off the couch and sat down, pulling Tyler into his lap as he clicked on the television to some re-run of a kids film Ty liked. 

Sipping on his drugged milk, Tyler made a noise of contempt and squirmed, digging his nose into Blur’s chest, as he laid on him. Blurry let one hand push down to rest on Ty’s ass, squeezing it lightly as Tyler shifted in his lap, and he smiled as Ty giggled, nipping on Blur’s ear. 

“You want playtime?” Blur asked, while Tyler bit along his neck and jawline, dragging his other hand up Ty’s back until it was nestled in the short baby hairs on his neck. 

“Mh,” Tyler tipped his head back, letting Blurry tighten his grip on his hair, before cracking open his eyes and saying, his words slightly slurred from the pharmaceutical cocktail in his hands, “Wanna play with Daddy and Joshie.” He moved to kiss Blurry, already expecting his wish to be granted, but Blurry kept his grip on Ty’s hair tight, holding him back. 

Tyler huffed out in annoyance but stayed still as Blur held onto his chin, voice dangerously low as he said, “I don’t think Joshie deserves playtime today angel, ain’t you still mad ‘bout last night?” Tyler shivered at the reminder of Josh’s punishment and Blur almost felt bad, but he was still pissed at Josh and wanted Ty’s sweetness to himself today, so he didn’t wallow for too long. 

“I guess so,” Settling back in Blurry’s lap, Tyler played with the hem of his shirt as he said, voice quivering slightly, “But I was bad.” 

Blurry sighed, kissing Ty’s forehead as he massaged his ass, rocking Tyler forward a bit, and said, “Alright baby how ‘bout this. We’ll have playtime, I’ll make ya feel real nice and good, and Joshie can watch.” At the smile that grew over Ty’s face Blur wanted to retch but he focused on the growing heat in his crotch and said, “But he ain’t gonna get to touch you Tyler.” 

“Okay Daddy okay,” Tyler said, lurching forward to kiss Blurry before pulling away just as he started to tasted him, “You gonna go get him Dadda?” 

“Yeah baby,” Blurry leaned back onto the couch, yelling out, “Josh! Get down here!” In the few minutes it took for Josh’s pacing to turn into his apparently neutral expression, which Blur could tell was a facade covering his roaring anger, Tyler had finished half his milk and was practically rutting against the strong muscles of his Daddy’s stomach. 

“Josh, how nice of you to join us,” Blurry purred, loving every twitch in Josh’s flat lips as he watched Tyler whine desperately as he pawed as Blur’s growing erection, “Tyler wanted you to have a front and center seat, ain’t that right baby?” 

“Uh huh.” He said, not paying much attention as Josh scowled, taking a seat in the faded leather arm chair across from the couch as Blurry pressed down on Tyler's cock, eliciting a high pitched whine from the baby in his lap. 

“What’d want today angel? Want Daddy to suck on your pretty cock while Joshie watches?” 

“I wan’... I wan’,” Tyler started, cracking an eye open to glance over at Josh (not noticing his rigid posture or the way his knuckles were turning white at how hard he gripped the armrests), before smiling back at Blur, cheeks red as he said, “I wan’ Daddy to eat me out.” 

“Do you now?” Blurry asked, completely noticing Josh’s current predicament as e rolled his hips up into Tyler’s, “How ‘bout I spank your cute little ass red, and then I’ll make you feel real good. Sound nice baby?” Blissed out in part to the drugs and in part to the feeling of Blurry’s clothed cock against his own Tyler could only nod furiously, already climbing off Blur’s lap so he could he be pulled over his knee. 

“Such a good boy,” Blurry cooed, shoving Tyler’s boxers down to his knee as he smacked him lightly, not trying to cause true pain, just the nice little stings Ty liked. He spanked him again, rubbing over his ass as Tyler moaned out, already grinding against Blur’s leg as he warmed his ass. “Who’s good boy are you Tyler?” 

Blurry asked, looking directly at Josh’s pinched expression as he smacked his ass again, smiling at his pitched gasp as Tyler moaned out, “Your’s Daddy, I’m your good boy.” 

“Ain’t that right.” He smoothed over his ass, squeezing the flesh between his hands before slipping at hand between Tyler’s quivering legs to grip at his leaking cock. Tyler yelled out as Blurry gave him a few hard strokes, before removing his hand and slapping him again as he asked, “Do you like when Daddy spanks you baby?” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Tyler emphasized his words as he pushed his ass back and up into Blur’s hand, arching his back as he panted out, desperate for more of the release Blurry’s hand on his cocked offered. 

Throughout the entire endeavour Josh had remained a silent stone statue, hardly even blinking at the scene in front of him, but when Tyler let out another desperate whine he coughed loudly into his hand. 

Blurry pretended not to notice him. 

Ty’s ass was the same the of pink as he face by now and Blur gave him a few more smacks until it was just a shade darker before he was easing Tyler off of his lap and moving to crouch behind him. “What a pretty ass,” He said, spitting onto his spasming hole as Ty buried his face in his arms. 

“Da-ddy.” Tyler whined as Blurry shoved his tongue past Ty’s tight coil of muscles, grasping both sides of his ass with his hands as he pulled Tyler back towards him, burying his face in deeper. After a minute more of Blurry’s tongue dancing around and inside in, coupled alongside the feeling of his hand on his cock, Ty bit down onto his arm and painted white onto the couch, thighs quivering as Blur pulled away from him still working over Tyler’s spent cock. 

Flipping him onto his back, Blurry yanked Tyler down closer to him and kissed across his sweaty face, running his hands over Ty’s trembling body as he panted for breath. 

“Now, don’t you feel nice?” Blurry asked and Tyler nodded, completely blissed out as he laid back on the couch, rubbing small circles on Ty’s lower stomach as he kissed the cum off his chest. “What do we say?” 

“Thank you Daddy.” Tyler said, tossing his arm over his eyes as Blur’s eyelashes tickled the sensitive skin of his stomach and chest. 

“You’re welcome angel.” Moving to sit back up, Blurry pulled a dusty blanket off of the back of the couch and tossed it over Ty as he rolled to face the directed pillows of the couch, blocking his boys nakedness from Josh’s glare. Blurry cracked his neck and stood up, ignoring Tyler’s dejected whine from where he still lay with his face pressed into the couch, and crouched down to be inches from Josh’s face as he asked, “You got something to say too Joshie?” 

“Thank you.” With that Josh stood up, standing for a moment with his dark eyes locked on Blurry’s red ones, before he was storming out of the living room drawing Blur’s attention to Tyler. 

“Where’s Joshie goin’?” Tyler asked, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his knees as he watched Blurry look between his wide eyes and Josh’s fading footsteps. 

“Nowhere babydoll,” He walked back to Tyler and fell down into the space next to him, pulling Ty into the crook of his elbow, as he buried his face in Tyler’s head as Blur repeated, “He ain’t goin’ nowhere.” 

The movie played on repeat for the rest of the day and Josh spent the night outside, but he did not get cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chp is a lot, very graphic and came through from my own experiences/thoughts surrounding self harm. any romanticization of self harm is completely accidental and comes from a desire to express my own thoughts. 
> 
> if you are struggling/think that you might be struggling with self harm please reach out to an adult you trust or contact a hotline in your area. 
> 
> Depression Hotline: 1-630-482-9696
> 
> Suicide Hotline: 1-800-784-8433
> 
> Self Harm Hotline: 1-800-DONT CUT (1-800-366-8288)


	3. it’s never sunny outside anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw  
> sexualization of age play (which in and of itself is the sexual and/or kink form of the entirely non-sexual type of age regression. while tyler employs both his regression is often forced into play. hence the dub-con warning in the tags). 
> 
> this chapter entails slight violence, nothing graphic.

“Joshie?” Josh stirred in his sleep, muttering something incoherent as he swatted at whatever was poking him. He tried to turn over onto his stomach but found he was unable, and he shifted slightly under the weight of what was keeping him in place. 

“Joshie!” 

“Wha?” Jerking out of sleep, Josh glanced up to see Tyler hovered above him, finger poking into his face. Both of Ty’s pale legs were wrapped around his waist, and Josh pushed himself up as he asked, “Ty? What the fuck are you doing?” 

Tyler frowned at the swear word, he knew Blurry didn’t like it when he said those things outside of playtime and Ty didn’t like to hear them either. Good little boys watched their mouths. 

He poked Josh’s bare chest, biting his lip bashfully as he mumbled, “Wanna be with Joshie now.” 

Josh knew all of this was a terrible idea, that he ought to throw Ty off his chest and drag him back down to Blurry’s room. He knew he was already fucked with Tyler being in here (Blur had made it very clear he was never supposed to be upstairs) but something stirred deep inside Josh’s chest. Past his heart which seemed only to ever crave the metallic red juice that poured out from others, the very organ that pumped his own sour tasting blood throughout his body. His lungs craved Tyler, he wanted to breathe in his sweetness, not to taste but to inhale. 

Josh wanted him right now, more than he wanted to hunt. 

Josh did not like new things. 

“Joshie, pleaseeeeee?” Tyler said, drawing out his words as he squirmed around on Josh’s, fingers tracing cold patterns on Josh’s flaming skin. Without thinking Josh let his hand trail up to rest on the side of Tyler’s waist, squeezing to feel the soft skin hidden behind the boxers and shirt that were not his. 

Josh wanted Ty to be in his clothes. 

Josh did not like to share. 

Not waiting any longer, Tyler ducked down to Josh and kissed him chastely, just barely licking his lower lip as they kissed, hands still dancing around Josh’s burning skin. 

“Kiss me back Joshie,” Tyler whined, pushing his hands on Josh’s chest to lift himself back up again until they were staring eye to eye. Cocking his head, Tyler pursued his lips and asked, “Wan’ me to bite myself? Daddy says you need blood to make your special parts work.” Hearing the request he had come to expect phrased through Tyler’s little filter, Josh snapped himself out of this unfamiliar arousal haze and pushed Tyler back away from him. 

“No Tyler, no stop, you don’t want to be doing this. Where’s Blur- shit, I mean, where’s your Daddy. You need to get back to him.” 

“I know what I wan’ Jish.” Suddenly Tyler’s arms were wrapped around his neck and he was kissing him with full intent. 

It had been years since Josh had tasted another set of lips without his usual sacrificial coating and for a moment he felt himself tense up, a gag forming in the back of his throat, as Tyler’s warm, wet tongue slipping in between his pearly whites. But then, Tyler twisted his tongue around Josh’s and he suddenly found his eye’s widening and his mouth watering, not in hunger but in, inexplicably, lust. 

Josh gripped Tyler’s shoulders and flipped them around, pressing Ty into his sheet-less mattress as he continued to kiss him. Every door Josh had previously walked past was suddenly open to him thanks to Tyler’s sugar lips, and he licked, tasted, and loved his way around Tyler’s mouth until Blur’s brown haired baby was a shaking mess beneath him. 

“Joshie, Joshie, Jish!” Tyler panted, obviously not use to the silence between their connected mouths, but Josh said nothing. He didn’t want to waste what time could be spent with his tongue lodged firmly down Ty’s throat, talking. 

Josh wanted to taste every inch of Tyler . 

Josh did not want to let him go. 

Tyler’s taste permanently carved into his tongue, Josh allowed his feverish mind to snake down to the growing heat in between his legs, and he thought back to every night he had glanced past the etched doors and into Blurry and Ty’s time alone. Continuing his assault over Tyler’s lips, Josh pulled every memory of those nights to the front of his mind and ground his hips down onto Tyler’s in one sharp motion. 

The both moaned out in harmony, Josh’s voice cracked and scratchy from lack of use and Tyler’s high and angelic as he pushed his hips into Josh’s own. 

“Joshie, please-” 

“What the fuck is going on here?” Josh barely heard the door open but at that harmonious and out of tune voice he jumped back off of Tyler, leaving him whimpering out, confused, in the middle of the bed. “Tyler?” Blurry asked, looking confused for a moment before he noticed Tyler’s well bitten red and Josh’s tented pants before he was whipping around towards Josh. 

“Daddy no! I came up here!” Tyler yelled out, but Blurry ignored him as he hit Josh straight in the face, only glaring more as red started to spew out from Josh’s nose as his head slammed around the bedroom wall. 

“You FUCKER!” Blurry yelled out, catching Josh’s jaw with his fist as he continued yelling, gripping Josh’s practically pink and faded hair in his hand as he spat in his face, “I hunt for you everyday and all I ask is you keep your fucking hands to yourself!” As Blur continued his assault Josh kept his hands by his side, his arousal dulling the already weak pain he was currently experiencing as he let Blurry get his anger out. Josh knew he had overstepped a line here, sexual awakening or not Tyler was not his to use.

Josh had to leave him be. 

“Stop!” Tyler shrieked, dragging Josh out of his thoughts as Blurry punched him hard in the chest, in the exact spot where Ty’s fingers had drawn little moons and stars. He jumped off the bed and stumbled his way over towards Blur’s fast fist and Josh’s blackened eye, tears welling up in his eyes as he yelled out, “Dadda stop it! He didn’t do nuthin’ stop it!” 

Blurry seemed capable enough to ignore Tyler’s cries but snapped when Ty grabbed his arm, turning around to look blankly at his wet face and quivering lips. Josh moved forward to bring Blur’s attention back to his bleeding mouth and cracked rib but jerked back as Blur raised his hand up and slapped Tyler clean across the face. 

Tyler stumbled backwards, slipping over his feet and down to the floor as he looked up at Blurry in shock, one hand pressed up against his red cheek as tears began to spill openly over his face. 

“Tyler.” Blurry breathed out and Josh couldn’t help but hold his breath. He had never heard Blur’s voice sound so soft, so unsure, and he watched as his hand began to shake as he looked down to Tyler, “Baby please-” 

Before he could continue Tyler stood up, refusing to make eye contact with either of them as he dropped both hands to his side. He let out an uneven breath and looked down to the gauze bandages still covering his bad arm, tugging at them for a moment before whispering, “You hit me?” 

Josh couldn’t help but wince at Tyler’s words, less of a statement of the obvious from the Blurry sized handprint already darkening his skin and more of a question as he looked at both of them in disbelief. As though he didn’t, that he couldn’t believe it. They were never supposed to hurt Tyler when he was like this, when he was this small. Big Tyler liked to be hurt sometimes, and even when he didn’t want it Blur knew it could snap him out of whatever dark thoughts he’d allowed to slink into his mind. It got through to him. 

But not when he was like this. 

Blurry stepped forward again and Tyler cowered away from him, hugging his arms around himself as he stepped back away from Blur’s outstretched arms. 

“You lied to me, you do think I’m bad,” Tyler said, his voice still practically a whisper before he raised his gaze up just slightly to look at Blur through wet eyes. “You said I wasn’t bad!” He was yelling now, voice shaking as he cried harder between his words, finger pointed at Blurry as he shouted, “You’re a liar!” 

With that he darted out of the room, a flurry of red and brown, leaving Josh and Blurry with only the noise of Josh’s jaw dripping onto the floor and Blur’s thoughts to break the silence. 

With Tyler gone Blurry, for a moment, teetered between following him and shoving the screwdriver in his back pocket through Josh’s skull. He settled with landing one more solid hit across Josh’s jaw, waiting for him to spit a wad of brown blood to the floor, before stalking out of the room and slamming the door behind him. 

Josh sat down on his bed, spitting another wad of saliva and blood and bone to the floor, before resting his head between his hands as he listened to the noises seeping up from between the floorboards. 

He couldn’t hear Ty hiding the closet of the spare bedroom they never used but he could hear Blurry’s loud footsteps leading down the hallway. Moving back to lay on his bed, Josh shifted until he could feel the remnants of the warmth of Tyler’s body in the mattress and he closed his eyes as his hand slipped inside his briefs. 

Tyler’s smell still engulfed him and Josh found himself desperately trying to remember the exact taste of that nimble tongue. 

What if Blurry kills him? 

Josh paused to spit red into his palm as he thought all about Tyler’s hands wrapped around his axe, swinging into his meals heads and hearts, or wrapped around his own heat. 

What if Tyler kills himself? 

Josh thought about if it were just the two of them, Tyler bouncing around in his lap as he fucked him over and over again, post-kill adrenaline driving them both up the walls as they kissed the blood away. 

What if Blurry makes Ty hate him? 

Josh came to the sound of silence in his room, just the bed creaking, his own breathy pants, and the knowledge that his fate was being decided right below him. 

-../|-\\_..-\\-

Blurry’s feet had fallen asleep hours ago, but he didn’t bother shifting positions. Standing had been worse and somewhere, far back in the deepest recesses of his mind, he felt as though he deserved the painful numbness that had spread through his feet and calves. He knelt on the hardwood floor next to Tyler’s self imposed jail cell and tapped out a small melody on the closet door. 

From behind the door, Tyler shifted and breathed in the scent of moldy old clothes and betrayal as he fought every urge in him yelling for him to crawl out and beg for Blur’s forgiveness. 

He didn’t know Blurry was waiting for his. 

Tyler stretched his legs out slightly and sighed as his knee cracked loudly. His mouth was dry and sour tasting and Tyler felt nothing except sheer exhaustion. He had cried himself dry and now he felt like he’d need to sleep for a hundred years to replenish his supply. 

The walls of his hidden space seemed far too small and Tyler felt his breaths start to increase as he thought about Blurry’s anger, about how mad he must’ve been to hit him like that, and how mad he would become if Ty stayed hidden. He threw his hands up without thinking and they swung into the walls surrounding him with a solid thwack and Tyler hissed as he pulled them into his chest. 

“Sweetheart? Ty baby are you okay?” 

Hearing Blurry’s voice pushed him over the edge and Tyler swallowed over the lump in his throat as he kicked open the door, pushing past the dusty coats and barrelling straight in Blur’s arms. 

Babbling apologizes and other nonsensical words, Tyler’s vision blurred as the tears he thought he was rid of resurfaced. 

Blurry shushed him, allowing Tyler to press his face into Blur’s chest as he continued his babbling. “Tyler, I’m not angry with ya. Baby, Daddy’s not mad at you it’s okay, it’s okay.” 

Tyler pulled back, his face tear stricken and pale from lack of sleep, and rubbed at his already red eyes, hiccuping slightly as he said, “O-okay Dadda, but-” 

“Angel please, please no more apologies,” Blur said, running his finger over Ty’s bottom lip as he stomach clenched at the sight of the blossoms of purple and blue over Tyler’s cheek, “Let Daddy take care of you.” Nodding, Tyler reached his hands up towards Blur who lifted him up without question. They made their way into Ty’s room and Blurry winced at the sunshine. 

It contrasted too much with his thoughts, with Tyler’s bruised face, with their hands. 

He brought Ty further into the room and set him on the edge of the bed, already shrugging his shirt and jeans off as he moved to lay next to Tyler, who already had his thumb wedged firmly into his mouth. Blurry slipped an arm around Ty’s waist and sighed as his baby buried deeper into his chest, breathing out soft, warm breaths onto his scarred skin and veins. 

Blur didn’t deserve Tyler and he knew that, but he would be damned if he lost him. He’d worked so hard to get Tyler, to make Ty who he was now, and Blurry was not going to lose him just because Josh was beginning to come to his senses. 

Just because Josh had decided to come back to life. 

“Daddy loves you baby,” Blurry said, running his hands through Tyler’s little tufts of brown hair. He tugged on it lightly and felt Ty shift in his arms, mewling softly, before Blur asked, “You know that don’t you?” 

“Yea Dadda, I knows.” Ty yawned again and cuddled into Blurry’s neck, clearly done talking and Blur let him because frankfully he would do just about anything to keep Tyler in his arms. He continued carding his hand through Tyler’s hair while he lay motionless on the frilly, yellow and white colored bed, thinking, thinking, thinking about his next move. Josh would have to stay, as much as this new warm Josh was chipping away at the Tyler Blurry had created, he knew if he killed him it would only snap Tyler in half. So Josh would stay. 

But he needed a distraction, something hot and bloody, something Josh could really sink his teeth into so Blurry could focus on turning his mind off yet again, like he had when they first meet. 

Tyler was no use to them in the basement when he was small, he liked it when Blurry was rough but could barely keep hold on a knife or keep up with Josh’s fist, so a long haul was out of the question. 

Something else, he needed something else…. 

Tyler shifted in his arms again, drooling slightly on Blur’s chest as he babbled something quiet in his sleep. Smiling at the peaceful look on his face, Blur ran his thumb down Ty’s smooth skin and lips as his racing mind suddenly skidded to a stop. 

He may be no good as the hunter, but those lips could be their bait. 

Blurry pushed Tyler’s bottom lip down, curling his fingers around his chin as he grinned. A distraction from the distraction itself, he knew what he had to do. Letting his hand fall back down to the bed, Blurry settled back into the bed and stared up at Tyler’s star covered ceiling. 

They’d hunt tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for everyone messaging me, romanticized teachings methods (RTM) is being written as we speak i've just been little hiatus from writing anything except this weird psychosis of a story. 
> 
> thank you for being patient.


	4. something’s stirring inside you

They sat in the car in a dark, cold alley. Parked off to the side they were out of view of any passer-bys or the lone police car that would make its rounds around the city. But this was the bad part of town, and only the rookies would get out of the car. 

One look at Blur and even they’d run. 

Tyler sat in the passenger seat, chewing loudly on a piece of gum and humming quietly to himself as he glanced over at Blur who sat rigid in his seat, both hands on the wheel as he counted the seconds before they would move. Josh sat in the back, laid across the back row seat with his favourite knife clutched in his hand. 

He had spent the last few minutes trying to drive the numbing sensation out from his still slightly bruised nose and the last few hours trying to ignore the urge to stab his weapon of choice into Blur’s neck. 

It was 10pm. 

It had been three days since Josh had tasted Tyler’s lips. 

“Alright,” Blurry tapped once more on the steering wheel, before turning to Tyler, face blank as he said, “Time to go doll, you remember what Daddy asked you to do?” 

Tyler scrunched his nose and turned away, arms crossed, and he sighed loudly as he whined, “Do I have to?” At the look Blurry shot him Ty pursed his lips and shoved open the car door, sauntering away from them with just enough sway in his step that Josh shifted in his seat. 

Both men watched eagerly as Tyler made his way to the end of the alley, tight shorts riding up his ass as he walked. Josh couldn’t see him that well in the low light, but as Ty leaned up against the brick wall in front of them, he imagined how sweet the bite marks on his neck would look under the sheer material of his shirt. 

Bait in place, all that was left to do was wait and Josh shifted uncomfortably in his seat, running his hands over the serrated side of his blade again and again. 

“You know, Ty likes you,” Blurry started to say, jolting Josh out of his mind and away from his knife, “Begged and begged with those pretty little eyes when he first saw you, so desperate to have ya.” He twirled something in his hands, and Josh felt his throat go tight as the gun glittered from the dim light in the car as Blurry went on, “Well you know I can’t say no to him.” 

“Don’t always give him what he wants.” Josh said and Blurry laughed, a horrible scratching noise that had Josh digging his fingers into the edge of his knife till they bleed, just to distract him from it. 

“You’re right, you’re right.” Suddenly he turned around, and Josh’s gaze was forced upwards as Blur dug the gun into his neck, “But he ain’t that hard to convince, he’ll do anything to please his Daddy.” The safety clicked off the gun and Josh suddenly realized he was very, very afraid of death. “And do you know who owns him, Joshie boy?” 

“You do.” Josh said, eyes squeezed shut until the pressure on his neck subsided, and Blurry slipped back into his seat. 

“That’s right.” Blurry said, moving his attention towards the greasy man approaching Tyler down at the other end of the alley while he twirled his gun between his fingers, “You ain’t too hard to replace Joshie, don’t you forget that.” 

Pulling the knife he had already warmed with his own blood out of it’s case, Josh swallowed down his rage at Blurry’s words as he climbed out of the car, spurred on only by his sick realization that he was damn wrong. As Tyler lured the man with the shitty business suit and wandering hands further and further towards their car, Josh slammed the door behind him and grinned at his own thoughts. 

He couldn’t replace him, not now, not after Tyler had let him claim the taste in his mouth. 

Not after the way he had looked at him. 

Josh’s teeth gleamed in the moonlight as his knife did and he howled with laughter, as Tyler’s wide-brown eyes looked up to meet him. 

“What the hell is this? You some kinda pimp, look I got the money so just-” Josh lunged towards the man and sliced down towards his wrist, laughing louder at the screech that came after. The hand that had been groping Tyler’s ass now lay twitching on the concrete and its owner fell to his knees, clutching his own bones as he wept. 

“My hero.” Tyler whispered before sliding into the car. Josh didn’t even look at him, but instead stared down at the man with a mixture of disgust, hatred, and hunger. 

“Don’t kill me.” The man begged, tears bouncing around his wide nose and wet lips as he begged, bent on his knees in front of Josh’s bloodied knife like a sinner worshipping an alter, “Please I h-have… I have kids! A family, a..a wife, please just-” 

“Where are they tonight?.” Josh asked, not letting the man answer before he crashed the blunt edge of his knife onto the man’s head. He lugged the unconscious body into the trunk, wrapping a spare shirt around the bloodied lump at the end of his arm. 

Back in the car, Josh felt his blood mix with the man’s lust as Blurry pulled away from Tyler’s bitten lips, turning back to Josh as he said, “You weren’t supposed to hurt em yet.” 

“He touched your boy.” 

Blurry grinned, just as wide, crazy, and dangerous as Josh had before as he expected the lie he wanted to hear, slapping his hand down onto Tyler’s leg as he said, “Let the debauchery begin.” 

The car sped off down the streets and the wet blood on the concrete would not be discovered until morning, it’s owner would not be declared missing until the following night, and the widow and her family would never notice a difference in their lives. 

But Josh noticed the way Tyler flinched at Blurry’s hand on him, and he knew Blurry did not. 

-../|-\\_..-\\-

Josh stared at the body, cocking his head slightly to the left as he watched the steady drip drip drip of blood fall out from where the man’s hand had once been. Normally, this would’ve have been too late for Josh. The blood, while still flowing, was practically cold and any life out of this man had been thoroughly drained. 

It wouldn’t be fun to take him apart anymore. 

At this point, Josh would’ve let Tyler loose over the corpse to rip and tear and shred at the flesh and bones. But now he wasn’t so sure. 

Tyler wasn’t as manic as he normally was and Blurry wasn’t even letting him near the body. 

So he’d just have to eat. 

As he went to work, white suit becoming pink, body turning to cuts of meat, and bones to dust, Josh forced himself to ignore the steady thumping coming from above him. Blurry had locked Tyler out of the basement and from the fast pacing and steady bangs Josh knew he was pissed. 

But Blurry seemed content, leaning back against the concrete walls as he smoked, watching Josh work. There were many things Josh was not content with, currently and constantly. The smoke filling up the basement that burned his eyes and bit at his throat, the way Blur would watch him endlessly as he owned Tyler, and the lukewarm meat he was forced to eat. 

He could endure this as well. 

Tyler stomped again above them and Josh moved back to his tools, cracking open the back of the man’s skull with his hammer in time with the noise coming from above. 

He went to back to work. 

When he finally cracked through the thin skull, Josh was able to block out both Tyler and Blur’s disruptions as it became just about him the blood and the meal. He went about his usual tasks, dividing up the salvageable parts of the man's abdomen, legs, and upper arms, yanking his fingers off with a little more force than necessary but Josh would’ve been lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. 

The little snaps satiated his greater desire, for now. 

The stomping up above him was growing and Josh could feel Blurry’s annoyance growing faster behind it, his angry tilted glare slicing into the back of his neck as Josh sliced open the man’s chest. He pulled open the skin on either side of the slit he had made, travelling down from the man’s sternum to just below his belly button. Josh yanked harder at the skin as it held up a surprising amount of resistance, before freeing the man’s ribcage and still warm lungs to the manufacture and freezing air of the basement. Saliva dripped down onto the man’s red covered bones and Josh couldn’t help himself as he dug a greedy finger past the viscous coating of muscle around the bones, feeling the flesh below it squish and ooze between his uncut nails. 

Josh felt raw and powerful. 

He tasted the blood in his mouth. 

Just as Josh yanked off a thin strip of pulsing skin, shoving it past his lips as his brain caught up with his eyes, the door to the basement swung open and Tyler suddenly appeared in front of him. 

Ty’s shriek rang through Josh’s ears as he chewed on the meat in his mouth, and he jumped up to his feet, red spilling out of his mouth and over his shirt as he did so. 

“Baby, get back upstairs, now.” Tyler stopped screaming and Blurry jumped forwards as well, shielding him from the rotting carcass on the floor. Wet, wide eyes darted between Blur and Josh, who chewed and swallowed as they did so, before Ty rushed forward into Josh’s arms. 

Sobbing loudly, he wedged himself in between Josh’s red stained hands and racing heart as he cried. 

Blurry growled loud and Josh tore himself away from the feeling of Ty’s body up against his to at least attempt to push him away, stumbling over his words as he said, “Ty, Blur is here, Daddy can take care of you sweet-” 

“Was he a bad man?” Tyler pulled away from his chest, seemingly oblivious to Blurry’s seething rage and the wide swatch of blood from Josh’s shirt that had plastered itself to his face, staring up at Josh. His question matched up with his young reaction to seeing the blood and death over the floor but Josh noticed his voice souder lower, tighter than usual. 

He noticed something was wrong. 

“Yeah, yeah he was.” 

Not waiting for Tyler to continue talking, Blur surged forward and pulled Tyler out of Josh’s arms, wrapping his boy in his own grasp as he led him upstairs. 

Josh listened to their footsteps, clomping up the stairs and into the kitchen, bypassing the living room in favour for Blurry’s hidden away back room. At least, that’s where Josh guessed they had gone. The footsteps faded once they left the kitchen, and he really could only make out the steady stomp of Blur’s boots. 

He turned around, back to the body, and continued his work. 

As his fingers moved quickly, pulling out the rib bones in the usual pattern, Josh sporadically paused to peal away thin strips of flesh and skin from just above those shiny bones, to chew on in the back of his mouth. 

For the rest of his butchering session, he chewed. 

It didn’t taste like Tyler, but Josh pretended it did. 

-../|-\\_..-\\-

By the time he was done cooking, Josh had lost the taste of the man’s blood but his nerves had skyrocketed from the silence in the house. 

Not wet noises like their were when Tyler was big after a kill, no soft crying like when Ty had been upset at Joshua all those weeks ago, and not even the hum of the television from the front room. 

Nothing. 

It felt wrong. 

At the dinner table, Josh ignored the uneasy feeling in his stomach and allowed the deeper recess of his mind to take over, switched on the moment he saw the warm flesh in front of him. It tasted slightly sour from the alcohol that had surly been circling the man’s bloodstream before he- 

Josh paused mid-chew, swallowing slowly before correcting his thoughts. Their meal not a man. Not a man. 

He swallowed down the lump in his throat and shook his head, trying to rid himself of whatever confusion was plaguing his hunger with something else, something older and less trustworthy. 

Regret. 

Remorse. 

“Tyler.” Blurry snapped, letting Josh’s eyes drift away from the utensils in his hands and up across the table to the dewy eyed angel across from him, who was currently eyeing his plate of glistening red meat with disgust, “Why aren’t ya eatin’ baby?” 

“Don’t wan it.” Tyler said, pushing his lower lip out in a pout as Blur narrowed his eyes towards him. 

“Tyler Robert. Stop bein’ a brat and eat.” He said, voice a low warning. 

Instead of meekly backing down and allowing Josh’s catch to pass through his lips, Tyler scrunched his nose and shoved his plate away from him, crossing his arms and huffing out a, “No!” The plate touched the edge of Josh’s, pushing his own food inches closer and Josh forced himself to continue shovelling back his feast as Blurry held onto his temper. 

Arms crossed, Tyler kicked his chair back and away from the table and Josh watched as Blurry’s grip on his knife turned white. 

Blurry slammed the knife down onto the table, almost knocking over his glass, and Josh paused mid-chew as Blur whipped over to face Tyler as he said, “You want me to beat ya? ‘Cause you’re about to get it.” Tyler rolled his eyes but Josh could see a flash of panic cross his face and he threw back another sip of the dark dark wine in his cup while Tyler made his next move. 

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Tyler hissed, standing up with a huff and moving to storm out of the dining room. Something sounded off about his voice, he sounded less sweet and small than he had the past few weeks. Josh closed his eyes as he tried to call what it was that had changed about Tyler’s voice, but all he could gather was that he sounded older, his voice more clipped and direct that Josh had heard before. 

Or at least, in a long long time. 

His eyes flew open as Josh heard Blurry jump up to his feet, reaching out to grab Tyler’s wrist and fling him back towards the table. Tyler’s hips crashed into the table edge and Josh winced as his head made contact with the hard wood with a solid thud. 

Josh watched Tyler’s eyes spin, clearly disoriented from the hit to his head, and placed his cutlery down gently as Blur hauled Ty over his lap. 

He knew this was a punishment for both him and Tyler, 

He knew he needed to watch. 

Tyler kicked and screamed once he’d snapped out of the daze he was in, hitting his hands against the chair before Blurry snatched them and pinned them against his lower back. 

“Let go! Let go! Leggo, leggo, let me go!!!!” Tyler shrieked, desperately trying to wriggle his way off of Blurry but without any luck, and Josh watched as Blur hiked Ty’s arms up tighter, pulling a loud whine from the baby laid across his lap. Blurry said nothing, just allowed Ty to continue to scream and whine over his lap as he used his free hand to slide his belt out from his pants, folding it over and cracking it through the air. 

At the noise it made Tyler and Josh froze, both remembering back to a few weeks ago, when Josh had been even colder than he was now and when he had beat Tyler senseless with the strap in the back room. 

“No no no, Blur please, please no.” Tyler switched from screaming to begging but Josh watched Blurry mearly cock his head and give a smile that was more a snarl full of teeth before whipping his belt down onto Tyler’s ass. 

For the second time Tyler had said the wrong word, and Josh suddenly realized what this was all about. 

It wasn’t time for Ty to grow up yet. 

Josh couldn’t help but turn away as Blurry’s arm went up and down and up and down while Tyler’s shrill screaming turned into wet and heavy sobs as the chair below them creaked. He could see the movement of Blur’s arm in his peripheral vision and Josh found himself growing nauseous as he saw that belt flick up and down in the air. 

Less than two weeks ago and he had been the perbuator. He had been the angry arm behind the pain, and Josh couldn’t understand why he was suddenly feeling the heavy acidic weight of guilt in his stomach. He’d felt bad before, hell he felt bad when Blurry had stormed out of his haven to spit in Josh’s face when he’d pushed Ty a little too far back, but never like this. Josh had never felt as though he’d been wrong before, just that his actions had been misinterpreted. 

Turning back to his plate, Josh found he had lost his appetite and he grabbed for his own cup and downed the thick red blood with ease. 

It burned his throat, but somewhere in the far recess of his mind he felt he deserved it. 

Besides, Ty was getting much much worse. 

“B-blur pl-e-ease,” Tyler cried and Josh turned to look back at them, at Blurry’s emotionless repetitive swing and Tyler’s, no doubt, burning ass and back. He was still clothed and it somehow made it worse, colder and more reserved than if Ty was naked. The thin shirt and shorts weren’t offering any protection from Blur’s belt, but Josh still winced as he watched him slap over the fabric. 

There was nothing playful about this. 

It went on and on and on before Tyler broke into even smaller pieces, hiccuping through his stuttering as he whined, “Please D-daddy! P-please it hurts, its h-h-hurts.” Blurry’s hand stopped mid swing and he dropped the belt to the ground, smiling as he heard what he wanted too and as Tyler flinched at the noise of leather against wood. 

Josh felt sick. 

“That’s right baby, you’re all done now,” Blurry said, soothing over Tyler’s back and ass as he caught his breath and Josh swallowed down nothing as he watched, “You ready to be a good boy?” 

“Yesyesyes Daddy I’ll be good, I promise, I promise.”

“That’s my Tyler.” The smile on his face turned sour as Blurry eased Tyler off his lap and down onto the floor, his knees smacking against the wood as he looked at Blur, face red and blotchy with tears. Blurry grabbed Tyler's chin, hooking his fingers into his mouth as he pulled Ty’s gaze up to look at him, “You know how’ta show Daddy you’re real sorry?” 

Tyler nodded, already slipping his arms behind his back while let Blur pull his fingers out of his mouth, shoving his head lower down as he unzipped his pants. 

“Suck.” He said, snapping off the end of the word like the bones they had broken earlier and Josh watched as Tyler lunged forward, taking Blurry’s cock in between his lips and pearly whites as he worked. Tyler choked quietly but Blurry continued fucking into his mouth, barely even allowing Tyler to move or breathe around him as he pulled in and out. Josh tried to focus on the saliva dripping out of Tyler’s mouth and onto his shirt instead of Blur’s throbbing cock but found himself drawn mostly to Ty’s eyes. Blown out farther than they were even when he ate the powder right out of his special pills, Tyler seemed so far gone from the current moment Josh found himself more and more connected to himself. 

The wooden floor creaking below him, growing louder with every rock Blurry made into Tyler’s mouth, the feeling of his metal knife digging into his hand as he desperately tried to distract himself from Tyler’s ruby lips. 

Josh wished he could just fade away. 

“Ugh, that’s right baby, such a good little slut working hard for Daddy. Such a good boy.” 

Josh couldn’t help but cringe at the praise that fell out from Blur’s mouth. It sounded so….wrong. Like more of an insult than the thinly veiled praise he usually delivered. 

It sounded like a lie. 

Suddenly Blurry was groaning louder than he had before, and Josh slammed his empty cup down onto the table. Both men panted out, and Blurry smirked over at Josh’s fluster as Tyler pulled off of him, licking over his sharp teeth as he grinned towards him. 

“Tyler?” He asked, and Josh wanted to be sick as how quickly Tyler quirked his head up towards Blurry’s question, “I wan’ ya to say ya sorry to Joshie too, for causing such a fuss over his meal.” 

Tyler nodded, slow and lethargic, as he turned towards Joshie, saying, “M’sorry Josh.” Blurry didn’t even need to speak before Tyler was turning to face Josh’s widespread legs and manic shook. Blurry pushed Tyler over towards Josh and he would have groaned at the sight of Ty’s tear filled eyes and bruised knees kneeled in front of him, lips already stretched and red. 

But all he could think about was Blurry’s cock in that mouth. 

“Give ‘im some help Joshie boy,” Blurry said, licking his lips as he leaned back in his chair, the sheen of sweat on his forehead shining in the low light of the dining room while he stroked his cock, “he’s just a dumb baby.” Josh gulped again, legs spreading wider, as he undid his zipper. Kneeling up towards Josh, Tyler practically whined as he nudged Josh’s hand with his nose, urging him to go faster. 

Josh could’ve cum right then and there. 

“Ugh, Ty.” 

Tyler mewled as Josh thread his hands through his hair, yanking his head back as Ty moved forward to take him deeper, swallowing around his cock. His hips bucked forward, and Josh couldn’t find it in himself to feel the remorse he had felt about their dinner earlier. Not about pushing himself deeper into Tyler’s throat or the fact that he was getting off faster and harder than he ever had. And it was all on account of Ty’s wet eyes and tongue. 

Moving forward, Tyler took Josh up to his hilt and moaned around him, nails digging in his legs as he bobbed. 

Josh had always thought ecstasy was the feeling right after he made his first incision on one of their kills, the taste of their blood in his mouth and the satisfying snap of the bones between his teeth. 

But he realized the moment Tyler swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, that he had never felt ecstasy before. 

He came hot and fast, and Josh leaned back in his chair panting as Tyler licked the cum off his bottom lip, looking up at Josh expectantly as though he was waiting to be released. 

“Well? How’d my boy do Joshie?” Blurry’s voice reminded Josh that he was, in fact, not alone, and his head lolled up as he tried to find the words to respond. 

“Great Tyler, great baby.” Josh said, petting over Ty’s disheveled hair as he caught his breath. Tyler smiled, leaning up into Josh’s hand before turning around and crawling back to Blur, waiting by his chair as Blur tucked himself back into his jeans. 

“Let’s let Joshie get cleaned up huh baby? Clean you up as well,” Lifting Ty into his arms, Blur kissed his forehead and Josh felt sick at the way Tyler giggled, shifting only slightly in discomfort as Blur’s arm rested right below his raw back and ass. 

Ty flung his arms around Blur’s neck, squealing with joy as Blurry kissed him and burying his face his neck, before popping back out to ask, “Can I have bath time Dadda?” 

“Sure can doll,” Blurry turned and began making his way out of the dining room, his chair still pushed back from the table and their half eaten plates now laying cold across from Josh’s empty one and full stomach. With Ty still in his arms, he said, “Say goodnight to Joshie.” 

“Night-night Joshie.” Tyler repeated, smiling lazily over Blurry’s shoulder towards Josh, who waited until they were out of sight before tucking himself furiously into his pants and rushing out into the backyard. 

He bent over the bushes and vomited, bile rushing up and over his stained teeth as he gagged at the chunks of red and black at came up. Everything burned and Josh didn't even stop to think as he stumbled around to the front yard, taking off down the street as the air raised goose bumps over his skin. He ran until his lungs too were on fire, and Josh stopped for a moment, catching his breath for the second time that night, before beginning to make his was back to the house. 

His shirt stuck to his back with sweat, and Josh listened to the patter patter of his feet on the ground. 

As he turned onto the driveway, Josh walked past a few of the trees scattered amidst the garbage on their driveway and spit the remaining taste of bile out of his mouth and onto the asphalt. The highway buzzed off in the distance, the streetlamp burned into Josh’s eyes, and suddenly he came to a halt. 

The cool evening wind brushed over Josh’s faded hair and he realized he had absolutely no idea where he was.

**Author's Note:**

> we interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you new waves in blood!, horror!, and the completely disgusting lack of any of societies thin illusions of morals and stability. we're all sick, might as well enjoy it. 
> 
> in other words i don't really know where this came from, but here it is. :D


End file.
